1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component built-in substrate and to a method of manufacturing an electronic component built-in substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic component built-in substrate capable of reducing the height and the planar dimension thereof and enhancing the reliability of the electrical connection between an electronic component and a wiring board, and also relates to a method of manufacturing such an electronic component built-in substrate.
2. Related Art
With the enhancement of the performance of electronic apparatuses, electronic component built-in substrates, on each of which electronic components are densely mounted, have been developed. Some of such electronic component built-in substrates are configured so that electronic components 30 are mounted between wiring boards 10 as illustrated in FIG. 12, and that the gap between the wiring boards 10 is sealed with a resin 50 (see, for example, FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-347722